Whisper
by Sacred Nightmare
Summary: A girl with a shattered past finds herself in Oklahoma and meets the gang...NOTICE: PLZ READ 1ST CH IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is me Sacred Nightmare. If you all have been wondering where this story went, it's because some dumb person deleted it, because I put up an author alert instead of a chapter. I'm very angry, but any ways, here's what I have to "talk" to you guys about.

I did NOT like the way this ways going, (ya I know a lot of you did, 40 reviews! Thank you all so much!)

Ya, so I didn't like the way it was going so I decided to get a new s/n and redo the whole thing. My new pen name is dontstay-fallen and the new title for this story is called Waiting on Yesterday. So ya please review that one. I want to know if you all are still interested. So please R R!

Here's the story if you guys still want to read it.

Chapter 1

I've been walking around for hours. I don't know where I am. I'm just glad to get away from them. I had to. They would've killed me.

It's raining. I'm freezing cold; the temperature must have dropped at least five degrees in the past hour. I'm only wearing jeans and a sweater, which doesn't help much since they're soaking wet. I shifted my backpack, which contained my switchblade, my journal, my cigarette's and my lighter. I looked around, trying to find a sign, hoping it would give me some sort of a clue for me to figure out were I was. My heart plummeted. There were no signs.

I'm completely lost. I'm going to die here, I thought, all hope drained from me. I'm going to die here, right next to this damn deserted highway. And no one will even care. No one's ever cared about me. I've never had any friends before, I was a loner at school, at least on the days that I even went to school. I usually skipped, and went off and hung around at the library for most of the day. I would read books and then maybe write in my journal, poetry mostly, not much else. I don't like writing about my life, I don't enjoy reliving it.

I trudged on, as the rain pounded harder. The gravel crunched under my shoes, which were covered completely with mud. I squinted through the fog and heavy rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of a car coming down the road. I didn't see one. I was ready to give up and die. Death would be a lot better option than going to back to them. I hated them, I was never going back, I would die first.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2:

Two hours later

The storm was getting worse. Lighting streaked across the night sky, causing me to jump. I was shaking badly; I needed to get warm fast. I was so tired, I haven't slept for days; afraid that if I was asleep for long they might come and kill me. For the first week, after I ran away, I slept in cheap hotels that cost me about ten bucks a room. It wasn't very cozy, but it was better then the street. I only have around twenty-five dollars left, and I'm saving it to buy food at the next town I come to. The rain wasn't coming down as hard as it was earlier, but it was still coming down enough to make me feel miserable.

The sound of a roaring engine caught my ears. I turned around just as bright car headlights flooded my vision. I stepped out in front of the car, as it slowed to a stop.

I went around to the passenger side and knocked on the window. The driver rolled down the window. It was a man, in his late twenty's or so. Very good looking if I might say so myself. I brushed my wet, limp brown hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Can I get a ride?" I asked, trying to talk above the pounding rain. I was so cold. Oh gosh, please give me a ride.

The man looked me over a couple of times before saying, "Get in."

Relief flooded through me. I'm getting a ride. I'm getting out of the rain. I hurriedly open the door and climbed in. I shrugged my backpack off my shoulders and sat it in my lap. I huddled close to the heater, teeth chattering. The man started off down the highway again.

"What's your name?" He asked me, and reached behind him in the back seat, and handed me a fuzzy hand-nit blanket. I took it greedily and wrapped it around myself. The man didn't seem to care that I was dripping wet and getting water all over his car and the blanket. I didn't really care what he thought about me, I was just glad that he was giving me a ride.

"You got a name?" He asked me again, never taking his eyes off the road. I finally stopped shaking enough to answer his question.

"Amy," I said, pulling the blanket around me tighter. "Amy Sullivan."

"Pretty name," He said. I started getting uncomfortable.

The last guy I had gotten a ride from, started with this whole act. Saying how pretty I was, how he liked my name. A half-hour hadn't even passed when he suddenly pulled onto the side of the road and tried to get me to get me to make out with him. When I said no to this, he tried to get me to get my clothes off. I panicked, and bolted out of the car. I wasn't going to lose my virginity out on the side of the road, I'll tell you that.

That happened two days ago. I stopped at a hotel a couple hours after that happened, and spent the night there. I've been walking ever since.

"Tom Parker."

I jumped slightly. "Huh?" I asked, confused. As I was forced back to the present.

The man smiled, glancing over at me. "That's my name, Tom Parker."

"Oh, sorry, I was just spacing out. I do that a lot." I felt a blush creep up on me. I was getting warmer now, the blanket and the heater where finally melting my frozen skin.

Tom adjusted the review mirror. "You sound like my nine-year-old daughter, Maddie. She does that to." I smiled as I listened him go on and on about his daughter. It was so nice to hear another voice. To have someone to talk with, or just listen to without worried about getting seduced by some pervert.

"So where are you headed?" Tom asked me.

"Um, no where really, just wherever you're headed." I said quietly, staring out the passenger window. I watched the scenery go quickly by, the rain pounding hard against the windshield.

"Well, I'm stopping in Tulsa, for the night. We'll be there in about four or five hours. But I'm really going to Nevada, that's were I live. I've been away on business for three weeks and haven't seen my family for a long time. I really miss them."

"Tulsa's in Oklahoma right?" I asked. Looking at Tom, for his answer.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He questioned.

"Just wondering." I said, letting every thing sink in. I'm all the way in Oklahoma?

I've only been on the road for three weeks and I've traveled from Colorado all the

way to Oklahoma. I just couldn't believe it.

I yawned, and pressed my cheek against the passenger window. Surprised at how tired I was.

Tom glanced over at me, "You know," He said, "You could sleep for the rest of the way there. You look beat. I'll wake you up when we get into town."

I pulled the blanket closer to me. "Thanks." Was all I could utter. I was really tired, sleep was sounding really inviting at the moment.

Tom squeezed my shoulder gently, "No problem, Amy."

I smiled, before I rested my head against the seat, turning my body so I was on my side. I felt safe. For the first time in a long time, I felt totally relaxed. And for the first time in weeks, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is Chapter 3 

Chapter 3:

I set my backpack down beside me, and sat down on the bench. I'm in Tulsa, Oklahoma right now, the last place on earth I thought that I would ever be. It's also the last place that they would look for me. At least I hope they don't find me here.

Tom dropped me off in front of a Diner and offered to buy me Dinner. I refused but he wouldn't back down, so at last, I gave up and allowed him to buy me dinner. After we ate, we said our good-byes and I thanked him again for probably the fifth time that night. And he drove off, leaving me sitting on a bench.

I was almost totally dry now, a little damp but not soaking wet, like I was a couple of hours ago.

I looked around wondering what I was going to do next. Where do I go? Oh, great, I thought. I'm lost again.

I got up from the bench and started walking blindly down the sidewalk. I don't know where I'm gonna sleep tonight, probably in an alley or something. I want to save my money for food, and maybe buy something so I could clean myself up a bit, so that I could at least see if they're hiring anyone for work.

I looked up at the sky. It's almost dark. I groaned. Better find some place to stay for the night. I looked around. There's lots of houses, but most of them are pretty run down.

Look's like this side of town has it pretty rough. I thought. Not like my neighborhood back home was any better, mine was probably worse. A lot of people didn't even have a place to live in.

I walked down the street a little while longer when I came to an empty lot. I walked around it until I found a spot that was surrounded by a couple of trees. Well it's better than nothing. I thought as I laid down, slipping my backpack off my back and laying it on the ground

Gosh it was cold. I tugged at my sweater, pulling it tighter around me; suddenly wishing I still had that blanket Tom had lent me earlier. My stomach rumbled. I looked at my watch. 9:31. It's almost been four hours since Tom bought me dinner, and I was starving.

I pulled myself up off the grass and grabbed my backpack. I started off towards a DX station I saw earlier down the road. I didn't know how late they were open but I was hungry, and I wanted something to eat.

I got to the DX in about ten minutes. I was in luck, the light was on and they're was somebody inside. I walked up to the store and knocked on the glass door. The guy came around and unlocked the door.

"Sorry but we're closed." He said, motioning to the sign in the window. I never thought to look for a sign. I guess I just figured it would be open, seeing as there's somebody in it.

I frowned. Damnit, why couldn't I have gone earlier?

"Amy, you idiot." I muttered under my breath.

The guy must have heard me. "What did you say?" He asked.

Great. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Listen, um…do you think it would be okay if I got something to eat real quick and then left…" I trailed off, and peered over his shoulder to get a better view of what was in the store.

He started to say something, but stopped. He drummed his fingers against the doorframe. "I could get fired for this…" He muttered. He looked up at me, staring into my eyes. Gosh he was cute.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Come on." He grabbed me by the arm and led me inside, locking the door behind him. "You can pick out whatever you want," He said moving behind the counter, unlocking the cash register.

I quickly moved over to the refrigerated area and picked out a deli sandwich and a Pepsi. I placed them on the counter, and began fishing in my pocket for a ten.

"I'll pay for it." He said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'll pay for it." He repeated, a little louder this time.

I shook my head. "Oh, no. You don't have to pay for-"

Before I could finish he took his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Nah, it's fine. And since I work here," He pulled a couple of dollar bills from his wallet and placed them in the cash register. "I get discounts on just about everything." He looked up at me smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you…"

"Soda." He said proudly. "Sodapop Curtis." He tilted his head to one side, "And you are?"

"Amy Sullivan." I said, holding out my hand.

He shook it. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

I nodded, picking up my sandwich and drink.

"So Amy," Soda said, motioning for me to move towards the door. "Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home."

I stepped outside and waited as he locked up. When he was done we climbed into his old pickup truck.

He started the engine and we pulled out of the DX.

Soda glanced over in my direction. "So where do you live?" We started off down the street.

"Umm…" I bit my lip nervously. "I…I don't really live anywhere…"

The car lurched slightly forward as he hit the brakes. He pulled over to the side of the road.

Parking the car, Soda turned to me. "What do you mean you don't live anywhere?" He asked.

I fiddled with the plastic bag in my lap. I shrugged. "I ran away. Look, I just- I don't want to talk about it right now, okay. I'll get out here." I was starting to undo my seatbelt when Soda grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hold on a second-"

I jerked away from his grip. "Let me go." I snapped. A little reluctant, Soda released his grip on my arm. Grabbing my belongings I opened the car door. Slamming it shut, I turned around and started for the park.


End file.
